The Mistake
by Inuyasha9092
Summary: How far would Inuyasha go to get what he wants....too far for Kagome, when he loses her trust, her love for him....what will he have to do to get it back?
1. 1st Mistake, many more follow

_**I know this is kinda stupid but i just had to do a few changes , so i deleted this story edited a few things and posted it back up...i know...stupid huh? lol...Well for those who have read already u dont have to reread just wait for the next Chapter, which is almost done. . . . and for those who havent read yet...I'm new at all this so try not to kill me ...review! dont 4get to review! be honet but brutal for this is my 1st project ;**_

_**well...read and enjoy...next ch. coming soon...**_

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters...this is just a fanfic... --;**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_** Chapter 1**_

"Oh god, this feels so great, I'm so glad we decided to stop at this hot spring for a quick bath, it feels great to take a nice hot bath for a change, don't you agree Sango?"

"You bet, but I don't see the point if we're just going to end up sleeping in the dirt filled grass again" Sango pointed out.

"I guess your right, but we should at least try to enjoy are selves while we have the chance don't you think so too Kirara" Kagome beamed a smile at the two-tailed.

"Mew" was all the response she got as the little cat demon tilted its head slightly to the side.

Kagome sighed. She stared up at the star filled night sky. It was breath taking, not like back home in the modern era where tall business buildings and roof tops clouded the night sky.

"Kagome…."

"Huh, umm yes Sango?"

"I'm going to call it a night."

"sure, but I'm going to stay a little why longer"

"Would you like me to wait for you?"

"no, that's ok don't let me slow you down" Kagome responded. Secretly she wanted to be alone….Sango sensed that.

"Goodnight Kagome-Chan lets go Kirara."

"Mew"

Kagome watched as Sango walked off with Kirara by her side. _Sigh, to bad this only for tonight, I could sure get used to this._ Kagome took a deep breath then submerged herself under the hot spring water and closed her eyes. A few moments later she felt a ripple in the water. At first she didn't pay any mind to it, she thought it must have been playful Shippo come to take a bath with her. But after a moment she realized the movement had ceased and it had been much too big for just little Shippo.

_What if it's a demon after the shards! _

Her eyes shot open, her vision was blurry at first but then she noticed something white/silverfish. She swam slowly towards the unknown object and popped her head out of the water only to find herself 2inches away from a sleeping Inuyasha. He was all wet and his muscles glistened with the steaming water. Water dripped from his masculine jaw line into his collars bone, onto his chest and into the dents of his perfectly structured abs. Inuyasha moaned as if he was having a pleasuring dream which startled Kagome a little.

Kagome followed a droplet from his chest into the dents and watched it closely as it turned on the corners of the abs into more dents down his belly button, past his abdomen down into the hot spring. Kagome peeked into the water and noticed Inuyasha had his legs open and she was smack dabbed right in the middle of them. _OMG! My hand is on his… that's why he moaned! I have to get out of here before he wakes up and gets the wrong idea. _

Kagome one last look at Inuyasha, _OMG he's so damn sexy when he's not being a pain! _She swam to the edge of the hot spring, and crawled out slowly. She then wrapped her towel loosely around her and grabbed her clothing, and starting tiptoeing lightly avoiding anything that'll wake Inuyasha with his sensitive dog ears. _Oh no, I must have stayed in the spring too long, I have to sneeze…must reframe myself ! _"Ah... ah… hmm…. AHCHOO!" She sneezed so hard that she dropped everything including her towel without noticing.

She quickly spun around to see if she had awakened the sleeping hanyou. Inuyasha's head shot up just to kind Kagome completely naked. He stared at her in aw, her wet hair down complementing her face and bone structure. She had an hourglass figure, her breast weren't big but they weren't small either. They were a perfect size and evenly matched. Her skin was flawless, not a single zit in site, her body sparkled with the moon's light reflecting upon her.

Kagome noticed she had let go of the towel and was standing completely naked in front of Inuyasha. He just stared at her, drool dripping from the side of his mouth. Kagome started turning red from her toes to her face until her body was completely tomato red, that's when she exploded like an over heated thermometer.

"Inuyasha, you pervert! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha plunged head first into the spring. Kagome grabbed her towel and clothed stormed off. _ The never of that man! _Inuyasha jumped out of the spring, grabbed her hand and spun her around. "What's your problem! What the hell was that for!" Kagome opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Inuyasha was completely and fully nude. His chest, his abs, his goodies…everything! "SIT BOY! Put on a towel next time you perv!" Kagome stormed off mumbling something to herself.

Inuyasha ached himself up and noticed he was as bare as the day he was born. He jumped back into the spring blushing furiously, while trying to wash off the dirt from his chest. Then he flashed back to Kagome's naked figure…he started to drool and then faded into the waters air bubbles escaping his mouth. _Shit, that Miroku's starting to rub off on me…ehh. _Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

The next day Kagome awoke to the sound of running water and Shippo and Kirara playing around in the grass. She stretched her arms out then let out a small yawn. She was getting up but she tripped on herself and started to fall, but something caught her, well to be more accurate her ass.

"Huh? What in the world…. Miroku…hey hands off!"

"I'm sorry lady Kagome but I saw you falling and to catch you with my bare hands. I simply could not let any harm come to your luscious and life filled bottom."

"I appreciate that but you could have at least tried to catch me by my shoulders and not butt you know that right?" she responded.

"I guess your right…he he he…"

Suddenly a pulse struck Miroku and a cold eerie chill crawled up and down his spine. _What is this horrifying aura I sense?_ 'THUD' Sango hit Miroku on the head with her boomerang.

"Perverted monk."

"Oh hello Sango, I see your up" Miroku stood and walked towards Sango, when he suddenly 'tripped' over a small tiny pebble. "Oh no, it seems I have tripped and am falling, whatever shall I hold onto so I don't come serious harm?" Miroku smirked his little smirk and grabbed onto Sango's breast. "Oh my, Sango, it seems your marvelous bosoms have saved my life." He then stood straight and grabbed her breast as if they were hands and shook them as if they were hands. "Thank you for saving my life."

Sango's face was completely covered in the shadows of her bangs and for a moment she seemed menacing, "LECHEROUS MONK!" Sango took her oversized boomerang and beat him repeatedly until he was unconscious. Leaving him bruised with swollen cheeks and several lumps upon his head. She walked off with the sent of death trailing behind her. Kagome was a little scared at first (mostly for Miroku) "umm… Miroku are….are you okay?"

"It was worth it. He he he…. ..."

"Hiya Kagome!"

"Morning Shippo, where's…. Inuyasha?"

"He was being mean to me again, he went to get some fish for us to eat later."

"Oh, ok"

"Wanna go play with me?"

"Not now Shippo I have to go clean up first. I'll play with you later."

"Ok, Kagome. Hurry or you'll miss out on all the fun."

She didn't want to bump into Inuyasha. Not after last night at least. So she headed towards a lake to go brush her teeth and wash her hair.

"Grrr… stay still stupid fish! Hmph, I think I enough, better go back." Inuyasha grabbed the basket of freshly caught fish back to the campsite. He looked around and noticed a certain someone missing.

"Where'd Kagome go?"

"She went to go clean up, since when do you care about her anyway Inuyasha?" Shippo asked in curiosity.

"Nuttin, I'm just wondering cuz her fish is gonna burn if she doesn't get back soon."

Inuyasha took the fish and followed Kagome's scent to the lake. She was just finishing up washing her face.

"Kagome aren't cha hungry?"

_Oh great, why'd Inuyasha have to show up? --;_

Kagome stood and turned to face him.

"I'm not very hungry, you go ahead and eat it Inuyasha."

She took a step towards him but accidentally slipped on some mud and fell ass fist into the lake behind her.

"No…this was my only clean pair of clothing I had left."

"Here Kagome let me help you up."

"Huh…oh thanks Inu"

He held out his hand and she reached for it as he pulled her up he stopped and stared at her, soaked from her head to her toes.

"Inuyasha what are you staring at?"

Kagome looked down and noticed her self drenched completely, and the fact that her outfit was white was the not helping.

"Didn't you see enough last night you perv. "

"Kagome no don't say it!"

Inuyasha grabbed onto her shoulders as she yelled out sit boy and they both fell on top of each other. The half-dog demon clenched his teeth out of aggravation and his eyes wondered to its corners. He sighed as once again he was just about magnetized to the terrain. But soon, our puppy realized that he was not on top of the ground, but the lovely Kagome. He blushed a little bit at the fact that he was thinking about Kagome and all the things he wanted to do with her.

He always pushed himself so far away from his feelings because… well, he was scared. Whether or not he wanted to admit it, he was frightened by his feelings. He was scared of what would happen if he started to love Kagome. All that he knew of love was that pain was the only thing to come after it. But now… for some reason, he just wanted to throw all those ignorant thoughts away. To plant his lips onto Kagome's and to feel the softness of her own was the only thing he wanted to do.

Inuyasha planted his hands onto the wet dirt and tried to push up off of Kagome just to stare into her beautiful hazel eyes. But the only thing he saw was an annoyed reincarnation of the priestess (meaning Kagome for the slow people). Her face was redder than blood itself.

"Wha-… why don't you get off?" Kagome groaned as she squinted at the dog.

"Well…," he started as he stared at the girl with an irritated look in his eyes as well, "as much as I would love to get off of you, I can't."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Wha-? What the hell do you think it means? Women…,"

As soon as she was about to shout those two words, she stopped herself. _Since he's still on top of me, it wouldn't be smart to yell 'Sit' again._ "How long will it be until you get your ass off of me?"

"One: My ass isn't on you, girl. And two: it takes about couple of minutes… after a couple experience… no thanks to you," he grouched as she turned the other way. He couldn't help it: he had to look at her again. Why was it that now, he felt like he could do what he felt he wanted to do? "Kagome…?"

She winced; shocked to hear Inuyasha call out her name after their 'lovely' conversation. Kagome finally decided to reply, "Y-yes Inuyasha?"

He hesitated to finish a question he wanted to ask her. What the hell was he thinking? Asking her a question like that… how stupid! But… was it truly so retarded that he wouldn't dare let it linger out past his lips?

_Why do you act so…_

Inuyasha's face started to enclose to Kagome without any warnings. The girl was a bit caught off guard since to her, it seemed like he was going to kiss her. Was it that finally… he was going to make a damn move? Her eyelids grew heavy as she started to go along with this, just to see what would happen even though she didn't know it wouldn't be all that pleasing at the end.

Before long, Kagome found Inuyasha's lips connected to her own. Her muscles started to relax as she let Inuyasha continue with the kiss. Out of the four years she's been traveling with him, she was always so impatient; waiting for this sort of thing to happen.

Time passed by rather quickly, and Inuyasha was able to move more freely. Kagome put her right hand on his left cheek. The kiss wasn't aggressive and yet it was so passionate. He worked his way downward from Kagome's lips to her neck, nibbling her skin, also leaving a slight hickey. A moan escaped from the girl's mouth as she enjoyed all the attention she was getting from the man she loved for so long.

Kagome melded her hands into Inuyasha striking silver hair and continued to let out moans of pleasure. He gave her butterfly kisses on every inch of her neck until he reach her collarbone. He licked he till he reached her lips for a more forceful kiss. Inuyasha then slid one of his hands down to her waist and creped his palm slowly up her stomach to her chest.

Kagome squealed in surprise and tried to get up but Inuyasha wouldn't budge. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head. Now she was completely defenseless. He settled himself on her firmly. Kagome's eye's widened in fear as she realized how far he was willing to go with her.

By reflex, Kagome shouted, "Stop it!"

"Huh?"

Kagome was a bit angered that Inuyasha would think she was easy! The nerve of him for being so thoughtless and careless. She punched him in the face and quickly got out of the slight hole they were in, pushing Inu away as she did. Kagome hugged herself and had slight tears running down her fragile cheeks. "You're such a… you're such a jerk! Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

Inuyasha stared at his mystic necklace around his neck, glowing brightly, and went five feet into the ground letting out a cry of pain.

"I thought… I thought…," Kagome stuttered under the hiccups she caught as she cried.

_I thought you were different…. Inuyasha, I thought you understood that I… I love you…I should've known you'd do this…after all…I'm not Kikyo _…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**well i hope u enjoyed all that... dont 4get to review (plz don't shoot) **_


	2. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE...sorry ( **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_** i know some of you are probably pissed the F#! off at me... I'm really sorry... i had 10 chapters and i was going to start to put**_

_** them up one by one but my computer got a virus, and well everything got deleted. i had to do a complete system reboot twice in**_

_** one day! i was so pissed off i cried T-T poor me...lol anyway... i 4got pretty much everything i wrote so ima going to start from**_

_** scratch with my own personal editor CrazyGirlYoko which is one of my friends and a great writer i should know,she forces me**_

_** to read her stories lmao! but i dont mind i love them even if i dont tell her that lol, anyway i just wanted to let you guyz kno im**_

_** sorry for the inconvinience and im starting from scratch today, while starting a new fanfic i came up with the 3 months i've**_

_** been grounded (oops did i 4get to mention i was still grounded from the whole car thing? well yea thats another reason i hadn't**_

_** updated the chapters..so dont hate me, hate the man who grounded me...my good 4 nothin father...not my dad, but my father )**_


End file.
